Unexpected love
by NINJAS RULE THE WORLD
Summary: Eight princess of Athens are forced to find marriage before the age of twenty two so they can become heirs to their kingdom. Eight princes of Greece are forced into finding a wife each before the age of twenty two. When the king and queen of Athens (Frederick and Athena Chase) unite with the king and queen of Greece (Poseidon and Sally Jackson) will the princess and princes fall...
1. 1 The news

Blurb: Eight princess of Athens are forced to find marriage before the age of twenty two so they can become heirs to their kingdom. Eight princes of Greece are forced into finding a wife each before the age of twenty two. When the king and queen of Athens (Frederick and Athena Chase) unite with the king and queen of Greece (Poseidon and Sally Jackson) will the princess and princes fall for each other? Not as bad as it sounds, please read  
Set modern time and ALL MORTAL

Chapter one- The news

No ones P.O.V.

"I'm so sorry girls, we don't particularly want you to be taken there, it's just to help you find a husband a little quicker." Queen Athena said.  
And we will completely understand if you won't want to marry any of them we just think it might help. Your only going to be there for a little while and if it makes you feel any better their all princes and brothers and it will be just you and them." King Frederick added


	2. 2 What Selena knows

**Thalia P.O.V.**  
Just freakin great! I can't believe it. First they tell us we have to get married and now their practically trying to pick out our suitors as well. I can't believe them! Well you know what, if one of those boys wants me then their going to have a hard time because I ain't getting married to any of them, no sir. Their probably some stuck up, posh princes that we've (unfortunately) been suited by so far. Hprrmmm! I think I'm going to call my sisters for a girl meeting to tell what I think of this trip.

**Juni's P.O.V.**  
I'm still trying to get over the fact that we're all going away by ourselves without any adult supervision! It's like giving us a vacation, it's like giving Thalia the chance to prank everybody and get away with it. My point being is that they don't even know what we'll be doing, but to be truthful I'm actually looking for a boyfriend this trip, but I just want one that whose cute, kind and who doesn't just wants is to get into my pants. Is that to much to ask?!  
"Bring bring" Better see what Thals wants...

**Selena P.O.V.**  
OMG! I can't wait! I don't what the others are thinking but my thoughts are are holidays, cute boys (hopefully) and love. I have a feeling that someone of us in the group are also looking for a bit of romance even though they'll never admit it.  
"Weo weo" I better go see what Thalia wants...

**Annabeth** **P.O.V.**  
Urggg! I can't believe my parents! They think that they can just bribe us with a unsupervised holiday and some (supposedly) handsome princes, well their ain't to fool me, no I'm not going to fall for this.  
"Beep beep" argg what does Thalia want! Oh just a group meeting, oh well might as well go...

**Clarisse** **P.O.V.**  
Why gods do you do this to me?! All I wanted to do this summer was go play my sports and hangout with my sisters but no my parents decide they want us to get married so they have some heirs to their throne.  
"Ding ding" wonder what Thals wants...

**Reyna P.O.V.**  
Great, just great. I mean come on, first they ask us to marry someone and now their trying to set us up with! I'm jousting trying to get over my break-up with Octavian let alone get together with someone. All I'm saying is these better be som seriously hot guys because this is so not worth it. Can't I just have a normal life?  
"Chirp chirp" Thalia? What could she be up to now...

**Katie P.O.V.**  
I don't know why the other girls are so worked up about this, I mean this 'trip' doesn't have to be a burden, actually I'm really looking forward to it. We're going to party, all I hope is that these princes were going to meet are hot.  
"Chime chime" Thalia- new message...

**Piper P.O.V.**  
Gods help me! Why can't I be a normal girl?! All of my sisters either have a good or bad perspective on this trip, but I'm not really sure. All I hope for is that these guys are really cute and lots of fun. All I really wanted to do this summer was throw darts at a picture of Dylan (he gave it to me)my EX- boyfriend. He's such an asshole, I mean who ask out a girl and then a two weeks later starts making out with a random girl behind their girlfriends back?! Actually I can't wait till I meet a guy way better than him on this trip.  
"Ting ting" Thalia- All girl meeting in my room ASAP!


	3. 3 The plan

Thalia's P.O.V.  
As all my sisters arrived I couldn't help but wonder how these boys are going to react when they see all eight of us. Anyway back to reality, when everyone finally seated I told them...

No one's P.O.V.  
"Ok does everyone know why we're here?"  
All the girls in the room nodded.  
"To talk about the princes" Selena piped up  
"Ok guys I reckon that we play hard to get" Thalia said  
"Yea and if they asked us out we'll say no and crush their little souls" Clarisse cut in.  
"Come you to, don't you think that's a bit over the top?" Juni replied  
"I mean seriously if we happen to get asked out by a guy we like we should say yes" Juni added  
"Yea I agree with Juni, come on, at least one of us is bound to be asked out."  
"Cough cough Selena cough cough" Piper added  
"Same, I mean I'm still trying to get over my break-up with Octavian but I'm still going to have a look at the guys" Reyna replied  
"I don't know girls remember that these guys could possibly be our new husbands, but I'm kind of looking for a boyfriend this summer as well..." Katie admitted,  
"OMG guys, can't you all just admit your all looking for some romance, it's not hard" Selena cried.  
Annabeth who had been sitting quietly listening to the conversation had thought of a plan to try help solve their problem.  
"Ok... How about this, first we see what the 'princes' are like, then if we happen to like/fall for one of them then we can just tell each-other and see what we think of them and then we can decide weather or not we should get some boyfriends. Does that sound ok to you guys?" Annabeth concluded. All the girls responded in a chorus of yea's and yes's.


	4. 4 Just a little while

No one's P.O.V.  
As they family sat around the dinning room table eating dinner, queen Sally nervously cleared her throat about to make announcement.  
"Boys, your mother and I have something to tell you" Poseidon said looking at Sally.  
"We know your still upset about the whole marriage thing but we have to tell y" Sally said before getting cut off  
"That your dropping the whole marriage thing and letting us marry whoever we want?" Travis cut in  
"No what your mother was trying to say before she was rudely interrupted, was that you boys will spending a little while in a palace with some eligible princess for awhile, it's just to help you pick a wife a little bit quicker and if it makes you feel any better it will be just you and them." Poseidon continued.

"We know you all want to find a wife by yourselves it's just that we made an agreement with the king and queen of Athens to at least give it a try and from what I've heard they about the girls is that their all very nice looking." Sally added.

"Nice looking? Really mum?" Chris said.

"What your mother is trying to say is that there all very nice girls, all your age and good inside and out." Poseidon replied.


	5. 5 What the boys think

Chapter 5- what the boys think

**Nico's P.O.V.**  
I can't believe this! I mean seriously first they want us to get marry then they try set us up! I really hope these girls are hot because because apperently were going to be spending a lot of time with them...

**Travis P.O.V.**  
All I can say is this place better be good. I'm just going to take this 'trip' as a holiday. I mean there's supposed to hot chicks and no adult supervision. It can't get any better than that. I just hope I can get a new girlfriend because I've been awhile without one...

**Beckendorf's P.O.V.**  
Come on! Really? Why do they do this to us?! Marriage and now their practically trying to pick out wives. But I'm actually going to try and enjoy this 'trip' and I'm going to try to meet someone special. But I don't know what's going to happen on this trip so I'll just have to wait and see...

**Grover P.O.V.**  
Man oh man, I can't believe this! All I was planing on doing this summer was maybe open up a environmental club or something, but no I have to go meet some girls instead. I just hope I find someone who cares as much as I do about the environment and maybe have some fun as well...

**Chris's P.O.V.**  
Gods why me?! Why can't I just have a normal summer doing sports and stuff instead of hanging out with some girls who I could possibly end up marrying? But in a sense I pretty sure this trip is more of a holiday so I guess it won't be that bad...

**Leo's P.O.V.**  
Whoo! I can't wait till this! It's just going to be one big party! Yea, I know it's all about meeting some chicks that we're to marry but hay, there's no adult supervision so they will have no idea what's going on. Like the sayings says "what they don't know can't hurt them". All I hope for is some hot girls and a place to party...

**Percy's P.O.V.**  
Argg! I can't believe my parents! The only reasons I'm going on this trip is because my brothers are and because someone told me about the sick waves down at the beach near we're staying. I'm actually looking for a girlfriend but I'm not to worried about that. All I can think of right now is SUN, SURF AND PARTY!

**Jason's P.O.V.**  
You've got to be kidding me! That was my first thought. Then my second one was "this might not be so bad". I mean no adult supervision and (supposedly) hot girls. It can't get much better than that, plus we all know that Leo is most likely going to throw a sick party or something. I just hope the girls know what there in for...


	6. 6 The girls arrive

**No ones P.O.V.**  
(Driving)

"I still can't believe this is actually happening" Piper said  
"I reckon" replied Clarisse.  
"I wonder what the guys will be like" Juni said  
"I just hope their hot!" Selena answere  
"Is that all you ever think about Selena? Hot guys?" Reyna questioned  
"No I think about celebrities and love to" Selena replied  
"Oh! and couple names as well!" Selena added happily  
Everyone groaned. They all new about Selena's couple nicknaming thing. When she found a couple, she would blend their names together then, Wala, you have a new embarrassing nickname.  
"Ugg, don't even start on your most recent ones Dyper and Reyian. No offensive but they sucked! I mean Dyper, that sounds like something a baby shited in." Thalia said  
"What no! I think they were very creative, even though though I'm hoping to get some better ones this trip!" Selena squealed  
That's when all hell broke lose. Everyone admittedly started arguing with eachother, either agree with Selena or against her.

*line break*

**No one's P.O.V.**  
(Five minutes later)

"Oi! Guys! Shut-up, we're here!" Annabeth shouted.  
Everyone admittedly start fixing up their hair and clothes (it got a bit messy when Selena lunged at Thalia for saying that boys are a waste of time) to try to look the least bit presentable and not lie they had just been in a fight.

*Line break*

**Leo's P.O.V.**  
[4:00 pm]  
All of us guys arrived here about an hour ago but was told that the girls hadn't arrived yet because they lived far a away then we did from here so it was taking them longer to get here and to just start unpacking our things for now. Then about twenty minutes ago we were told that the would be arriving soon, so the nice brothers I have voted me to stand out there to see when they would actually arrive. So here I'am waiting for them. I wait shit there here, better go tell the other guys or maybe they'll just have to wait and see...

*Line break*

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**  
As I got out of the car I couldn't help but stare at the magnificent building we were staying in. The architecture was amazing. I wonder who must have designed it, it was probably Daedalus. He designed almost every building (call me a nerd for researching about where we're staying) in this place.  
"Snap snap" was the sound of Thalia clicking her fingers at me.  
"Earth to Annabeth!" Thalia yelled in my face,  
"What!" I yelled back in her face.  
"I know the architect is 'amazing' and all but let's just get inside and meet the boys before you start rambling on facts about it" Thalia added...

**sorry for such a short chapter, but this is my first fanfic so I didn't really have to much good ideas for a story. Next chapter will be out in a week or less, hopefully Wednesday.**


	7. 7 Do they like me?

**ok this is for Arandomfriend, the couples are:**

**Percy and Annabeth**

**Nico and Thalia**

**Grover and Juniper**

**Travis and Katie**

**Beckenforf and Selena**

**Chris and Clarisse**

**Leo and Reyna**

**Piper and Jason**

**(not Jason and Reyna and Leo and Piper, sorry if you like it better this way)**

**Chapter 7- Do they like me**

Previously...  
Leo's P.O.V.  
All of us guys arrived here about an hour ago but was told that the girls hadn't arrived yet because they lived far a away then we did from here so it was taking them longer and to just start unpacking our things for now. Then about twenty minutes ago we were told that the would be arriving so the nice brothers I have voted me to stand out there to see when they would actually arrive. So here I'am waiting for them. I wait shit there here, better go tell the other guys or maybe they'll just have to wait and see...

***Line break***

**Leo's P.O.V.**  
"The guys should be out any second now" I said,

"Really? Because I swear you just said that about a minute ago" sarcastically replied a punkess/emo looking girl.

"Just wait, when they come past act completely natural" I answered back,

"Ok fine" Humpf a tough looking girl said

"Cool, so yea, I didn't catch your guys names" I asked

"I'm Juniper, but everyone calls me Juni" a hippy looking girl answered.

Yep, Grover will definitely like this one. I thought

"I'm Selena" a very pretty girl added,

Hot but not really my type. I thought

"Clarisse" the tough looking girl said,

"Piper" a girl with uneven choppy brown hair said,

"Katie" said a girl with a flower tucked behind her ear

"Reyna" said a girl who, in my opinion, was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Thalia" said the emo looking girl I had just been arguing with, cutting me from my thoughts

"And I'm Annabeth" added a girl who looked like the leader of the group.

"Ok guys be quite, I think I can hear them coming!" Katie whisper yelled...

***Line break***

**Travis P.O.V.  
[Travis room]**  
"Hey guys, don't you think Leo's been down there for awhile?" Grover asked

"Yea, and... so?" I said

"Shouldn't we go down and check on him?" Grover asked again

"Nah I say we leave down there and go to the beach" Percy suggested

"What about the girls?" Chris asked

What about them? They haven't arrived yet so it doesn't matter" Nico answered.

"Ok fine, but when Leo find out I'm blaming it on you Perce." Grover stated

"Fine with me G-man" Percy said.

***Line break***

**No one's P.O.V.**  
"Hey Leo!" Percy shouted, " we're going down to the beach see ya later" as he and the rest of the group of boys walk to the door, not yet passing them.

"Ok bye guys" replied casually

"Yea bye guys" the girls chorused,

"Yea bye" the boys replied walking right passed them. They walked a few more steps the back tracked,

"Wait what? Who are you?" Nico asked confused,

"Well thanks for noticing us morons" Thalia answered

"What Thalia was trying to say," Annabeth sent a glare at Thalia who just smirked "was that we're the princess you supposed to be meeting.

"Oh hi, sorry about that" Percy said with a wink to Annabeth, who just rolled her eyes.

"Ok how about we introduce ourselves" Annabeth said completely ignoring Percy.

"I'm Annabeth, and do not call me Annie" Annabeth said

"Thalia" Thalia said

"Juniper, but everyone calls me Juni" Juniper said

"Selena" Selena said

"Katie" Katie said

"Reyna" Reyna said

"Clarisse" Clarisse said

"Piper" Piper said

"Um ok... Well I'm Nico"

"Jason" Jason said

"Percy" Percy said

"Chris" Chris said

"Grover" Grover said

"Travis" Travis said

"Beckenford, but you can call me beck as well, my real names Charlie but I use my middle name instead." Beck said

"And I see you've all already meet Leo" Nico added

"Yea so... We were just about to go to the beach so if you girls wanted to come we can wait" Percy asked.

"Great we can get to know eachother better" Annabeth said

"Yea, so we'll be ready in about five" Piper continued

"So, maybe if you know where our rooms are then you could us so we can get changed" Reyna added

"Oh yea, right. Their just across the hall from ours, here we'll show you" Jason said...

***Line break***

**[In their rooms]**

**Beck's P.O.V.**  
The first time I saw the girls one really caught my eye. She was stunning. She said her name was Selena. All I could think of was of how I would never stand a chance at asking her out.

**Nico's P.O.V.**  
These girls were smoking hot. But I was only really looking at the punkess/goth looking girl, Thalia. She looked like she could beat the crap out of me. My goal: make Thalia my girlfriend by the end of this trip

**Leo's P.O.V.**  
When I first saw the girls, I couldn't take my eyes off Reyna. She was so, I don't know, different? She was nice but she looked a bit tired. I wonder what she thinks of me? I'm going to try get to know her more...

**Travis P.O.V.**  
Man, oh man. I thought, these girls are hot! But I couldn't stop looking and think about the girl called Katie. She was quite quiet when everyone was talking and when I sent her a smirk she blushed. I'll have to try talk to her later to see what she's like...

**Chris's P.O.V.**  
Wow, didn't see that one coming. The girls seem ok I guess but I was mostly focused on the Clarisse. She looked like she could easily best me up, but I think that she just puts that on for show. Maybe if I try talk to her...

**Percy's P.O.V.**  
Yea all the girls were hot but I was only really looking at Annabeth. She was smoking hot, she had natural blonde hair with princess curls that girls dye their hair to look like that and a Californian tan. But what intrigue me most was her beautiful grey eyes, and when I wink at her and she just rolled them. My goal make Annabeth my girlfriend.

**Grover's P.O.V.**  
When we meet the girls, they all seemed nice and all but only really caught my attention, Juniper or Juni as they call her. She looked pretty, but like a natural pretty. I'm thinking about whether or not I should talk to her, but I'm really shy around girls so I normally make a fool of my self when I do.

**Jason's P.O.V.**  
Wow. Didn't expect that. I admit, all of these girls are really hot but I was only really looking at Piper. She had choppy brown hair and eyes that constantly change colour like a kaleidoscope. She had a snowboarding jacket and some ratty jeans on like she was trying to hide her beauty, which was odd because she was so pretty. I know guys that would kill to have her as their girlfriend, what do I stand a chance in her liking me if she could have any guy she wanted...

***Line break***

**Reyna's P.O.V.**  
I was changing into my orange bikini when I thought about the boys, especially Leo. I wasn't really sure what to think about Leo. I mean he's cute but that's about all I know about him, maybe I could find out more about him at the beach...

**Juni's P.O.V.**  
Just as I was getting into my green bikini my mind wondered back to the boys and how one really caught my attention, Grover. I mean he was cute but he also looked like he was kind and (hopefully) Eco-friendly like me. I just hope I'm not completely wrong. I'm actually going to try to talk to him at the beach...

**Piper's P.O.V.**  
Wow, those boys are pretty hot. But I was looking at Jason. He was HOT! But I know I don't stand a chance with him. I mean who would want to go out with plain old me. I reckon he hasn't even given me a thought. Oh shit! The beach thing, I was to busy in my thoughts. I'll just put on my dark blue bikini...

**Clarisse's P.O.V.**  
So, I guess the boys were ok. I only really noticed Chris. But then I thought, there was no way that he'd ever like me. Look at me, I'm a girl whose life is sport and I look like a bully because I don't want people to know that I'm actually a big softie at heart. And he's well, him. My point being that he's never EVER going to like me. Oh well better start getting dressed, I think I might wear my red bikini...

**Katie's P.O.V.**  
So... The boys were, um, interesting. Travis is pretty hot, but I'm not sure if he's that interested in me. I hope I get the chance to talk to him at the beach and find out a bit more about him. I think I should put my yellow bikini because the boys will be calling us any minute now...

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**  
I've got to admit that the boys are hot, specially Percy, not that I'm ever going to tell his big ego that. Even though Percy's annoying I couldn't help but get lost in his sea green eyes. I'm not really sure what I think of Percy yet but hopefully this trip to the beach I'll get to know him better. Now the coloured bikini should I wear? The green one, yea that all do...

**Thalia's P.O.V.**  
I still believe what I said before, these boys are morons. Although I'll give it to them, their pretty hot. But I'm not really into any of them, well maybe besides Nico. I mean he's hot and he likes black, maybe I can find a bit more about him a the beach. Crap I forgot about the beach, I'll just wear my black bikini...

**Selena's P.O.V.**  
YES! Before this trip is over there is defiantly going to be some new couples names! But personally I'm actually looking for someone myself as well, I was actually hoping to get to know Beck a little better. Maybe this trip to the beach might help. Now what bikini am I going to wear? Maybe this hot pink one...

**OMG! I'm and sooooo sorry for the long update, I was just really busy and thanks to all the reviews and keep reviewing a postive and negative and if you have any chapter ideas then PLZ tell me. Thanks? ﾟﾘﾜ****? ﾟﾘﾝ**

**P.S. the next chapter will becoming out by the latest of end of next week.**


End file.
